


Follow Me Down

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: They had been dating for a few months now and Maia had been nervous about taking things further.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Kudos: 9





	Follow Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> For a thing on Tumblr, someone sent my Izzy/Maia and I shuffled my music and it landed on "Follow Me Down" by the Pretty Reckless and I picked the lyrics "Your hand slips across my skin, I go down on you so slowly" to inspire a fic. 
> 
> I also wanted to work on adding more trans characters so while it's mostly alluded to, Maia is trans in this fic.

Maia pulled Isabelle inside the apartment, their lips touching again the minute the door slammed shut. It had started out as an innocent kiss goodnight after Isabelle walked her home after their date, but at some point, the kiss had become heated and Maia decided she didn’t want to wait anymore.

She pushed Isabelle’s jacket off her shoulders and it hit the floor, Maia standing back for a moment to push up Isabelle’s shirt. Isabelle’s hands stopped her and Maia looked up at her, briefly wondering if she had made a mistake, but there was a softness in Isabelle’s eyes and she whispered, “Are you sure?”

Maia nodded and pulled Isabelle close once more. They had been dating for a few months now and Maia had been nervous about taking things further. There had been plenty of people in the past who hadn’t accepted her. She moved her hands up to cup Isabelle’s face and smiled. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Then Isabelle was kissing her, her hands slipping up under the back of Maia’s skirt to cup her butt, sending a shiver down her spine. Isabelle trailed kisses down her neck and Maia let out a moan.

“B-bedroom,” She managed to get out as Isabelle’s sucked a mark on her neck.

“Yeah,” Isabelle said, pulling back. “That’s gonna be much more comfortable.”

Maia nodded and grabbed Isabelle leading her through the apartment until they reached her room. She flipped the light on and pushed Isabelle onto the bed, crawling over her and kissing her again. Their clothes were quickly discarded until they were left in their underwear. Maia watched Isabelle’s fingers skim across the hem of her panties, each touch of Isabelle’s skin on hers drove her crazy.

“You have to tell me what you want,” Isabelle whispered and Maia looked back up at her. There were obvious differences between them, but Isabelle wasn’t looking at her any different and it made her heart beat faster.

“Right now? I want to make you feel good,” Maia answered, kissing Isabelle again. They shared a few more kisses before Maia broke away to start a slow trail of kisses down Isabelle’s chest and stomach. She reached Isabelle’s panties and after a quick glance at Isabelle’s face, she was tugging them off.


End file.
